


Take it slow

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, androids are self lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Uhhhhh PWP with some soft feels?





	Take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> i am half asleep and this is unbetad please be nice to me i am sensitive

“You sure about this, Con?” 

 

“Yes of course. If you are hon.” 

 

With that, Connor jumped up to try and leave a peck on his lover’s lips, but Luther caught him mid-jump like a princess and carried him to the bed. They fell into bed together and Connor reached over to stroke his partners cheek.

 

“I love you Luth”

 

“And I, you.”

 

They went slow, taking each other’s clothing off with purpose, kissing exposed skin sweetly and nipping lightly. They had seen each other unclothed before, but not with this purpose. Tonight had seemed right. When they were entirely naked, Luther reached around and cupped Connor’s entire ass with one of his huge hands, causing a small gasp. Connor knew his partner could easily overpower him, yet the soft massaging of his rear was a sign of the gentleness of the giant android. Luther pulled Connor onto his lap and gently bucking his hips up. The detective was moaning softly and making quiet pleasured noises when Luther started stroking both of them with his other friend.

 

Connor started rolling his hips, softly, feeling the friction in his lover’s hand as their cocks rubbed together. The hand on his ass moved to allow a finger to start rubbing his hole with gentle precision. Connor whined and turned on his lubrication systems, to allow easy entry for the finger that was now pushing its way into him. He planted his hands on Luther’s broad chest and just allowed himself to  _ feel  _ and enjoy the intrusion and friction. After several moments, he began fucking himself on Luther’s huge finger. Another finger was added, the other hand still around their cocks. Connor was whining in pleasure, Luther panting below him.

 

“I don’t wanna finish yet. Please Luth. Let me ride you. I want to feel all this.”

 

Luther nodded and kissed him again. He ran his powerful hands up and down Connor’s torso as the smaller android positioned himself and pushed Luther’s length into him. They both emitted loud staticky moans as Connor fully seated himself completely on Luther. He felt so  _ full _ and he wiggled his hips just to revel in the feeling. He moved with small bounces, watching as Luther threw his head back and a blue flush crept down his neck onto his chest. Connor began working up and down more of Luther’s shaft, until he hit the wires that made his vision erupt in a field of pixelated stars. He began riding Luther so he hit that spot again, and again, and Luther began thrusting his hips up in rhythm with Connor’s bounces.

 

Connor peeled back the artificial skin on his hand and grabbed at his partner’s hand. They interfaced as Connor continually hit his simulated prostate, until Luther slammed his hips up and Connor clenched around them. They finished at the same time with a yell of pleasure. Connor collapsed onto Luther’s chest with a heave to cool his overheated system. He could feel the larger model heaving as well. He rolled off onto the side of the bed and curled up. They could deal with their mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has a bunch of WIPs  
> Me: uhhhh yall want some rarepair porn????
> 
> Thanks vi for implanting this wholesome ship in my brain


End file.
